My Life
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: In an alternate universe Harry and Draco are friends at the age of nine, Dumbledore is on the run, Ron is a jerk and Voldemort decides to change angles on ruling the world. Then a storm happens and Harry is different….
1. Chapter 1

My Life

Summary: In an alternate universe Harry and Draco are friends at the age of nine, Dumbledore is on the run, Ron is a jerk and Voldemort decides to change angles on ruling the world. Then a storm happens and Harry is different….

Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Tom Riddle/ Voldemort

English

Rated T

A/N: I am back and up to updating my stories and sotty if it took so long, THey will be slow, but they were surely more updated in the month of March and April…...

Chapter 1

Everyday was the same boring day with the Dursleys, they got up, ate breakfast, Vernon left at seven for work, Harry and Dudley went to school and Petunia had the home to herself for 6 and a half hours.

Today is strayed from the norm, a loud insistant knocking was heard, and when the occupants in the house failed to open the door, it was clicked open and a stick could be seen, then someones very expensive looking shoe.

"The Dursley's, I presume?" a very posh accented voice asked.

"Depends who's asking," Vernon sneered, he had seen the wand and knew something bad was going to happen.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, I have come for Mister Hadrian Potter," he spoke and an evil smirk graced his face.

"No!" Vernon Dursley cried out staring at the blonde haired man with the walking stick. "I won't have the boy going to that school, he is a freak!" Vernon cried and reached into the cupboard that the children couldn't reach. He held the gun shakily in his hands, but aimed to maim and kill.

Sneering Lucius Malfoy brought up his wand and made the gun disappear and motioned Harry Potter forwards. The boy was thin with humongous clothes on him, his face was marred with bruises and red marks. The boys glasses were twisted and broken on his face.

"Draconis, my son, take Potter to the manor, I will be along shortly," Lucius said and for the first time the family of three saw another boy, who was hidden in his father's shadow; and waited for the two boys to be gone; with a loud crack.

"Now that they are gone," Lucius growled a smirk playing on his lips.

"What are you doing?!" the lady screeched, as she and her family was dragged forwards they knelt in a line at the Lord's feet scared outta their minds.

"Something that you all deserve, you never punish a child of magic for performing it, children should be cherished and doted on, you are killing Hadrian Potter and you didn't even know it!" Lucius was yelling at the end of his speech.

"So, he is a bastard and was lucky that we even took him in!" Dursley started only to stop as a silencer went on him.

"For treason against the wizard Hadrian James Potter, you will be executed in public amongst our kind, your son will have a different punishment, and by my order as well as Cornelius Fudge it will be done in five days time!" Lucius finalized it and allowed the auror's entry.

"Headmaster Malfoy are you okay?!" Auror Peters asked.

"Quite, take them to the brig!" he drawled and with a dramatic step Lucius disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

Line Break

Hadrian Potter sat on the bed his legs swinging and in front of him stood a man with greasy black hair a hooked nose and the darkest eyes he had ever seen! He waved a stick around and was grumbling under his breath at the results he got. The blonde boy, Draco; "My name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy, you may call me Draco" as he had introduced himself, called the man Severus Prince. Severus was a potions master, he worked at Hogwarts and that was where Harry would learn his magic once he was eleven.

"Draco, please go get Cissy, she learned some healing, Potter has a bad case and needs better treatment then I at the moment," Sev said and Draco walked out returning with a pale lady.

The nine year old black haired boy sat with a book in his lap: Magic Beginner's Guide 101, it told him the basics of spells, Draco bragged that he knew how to do them with his toy wand, and that he was in grade 4 for Elementary Wizards. It was relatively new.

Lucius had become the Headmaster of Hogwarts after some bad news and bad news upon Albus Dumbledore's rein, five kids had died a few years ago, no one wanted a steady position in DADA, and the fact that he favoured a certain house rather than being indifferent. He had also gone off his rocker and had declared Harry Potter to not be in the Wizarding World, as it was for the Greater Good. That was practically sprouting Grindelwald, the Dark Lord before Lord Voldemort! That hadn't boded well within the Ministry.

Also Pureblood children complained about how they weren't learning as much as they could, Dumbledore had been destroying Magical Britain slowly within the walls of the Future of Wizards. He had stopped the LTDA (Learning The Dark Arts) had stopped the Pureblood etiquette class, and so many others that Lucius himself had learned while in Hogwarts. It was a disgrace, so Lucius had decided to take it unto himself to help the wizarding world.

With funds with his political allies he had made a school for the young wizards to learn simple spells, he had plans big ones, and his father Abraxas had supported him.

For all the things Dumbledore did was destroy so many lives and had covered it up, they had learned that Sirius Orion Black the 3 hadn't had a trial, and they had freed the man without difficulties. He supported him and now was healthy to look after the Black estates and was declared healthy to look after his godson.

"So your Sirius Black?" Harry asked looking at the man leaning on the wall, he had black curly hair and blue eyes, he wore jeans and a unbuttoned red shirt.

"Yes, I am your godfather, Cousin Lucius agreed that you could stay here, or come live with me, I have to clean up many things but I am getting there, I sorry pup that I couldn't come sooner!" Sirius said and gently hugged the boy.

"If I could… Could we stay here for awhile?" Harry asked and bit his lip when he saw Sirius swallow.

"Whatever you want Harry," Sirius smiled forcefully and went to talk to Lucius about what he needed to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy stood up and grinned to his new best friend, they were taking a tour of the Manor. It had fourteen floors, six wings, and a big ball room in the left wing, that was where his family had parties. The backyard was big as well, a pool on the edge, and a big flower maze that Narcissa loved to stroll through. Draco was glad he could share it with someone now.

"You are so lucky!" Harry said and sighed as they sat on the grass.

"Well you are my cousin and new friend," Draco smirked and dipped his bare feet into the small creek.

"Well teach me your ways," Harry said and bowed to the older boy.

Laughing Draco stood up and took Harry to his room, there Harry's first lesson of the Wizarding world began.

Line Break

Sirius Black stood in front of his godson and cousin and let the lesson begin, sure he didn't like being the Heir to the Black Family, but he would make sure his godson learned everything he needed to know. Harry was his own person and whatever he chose Sirius would gladly follow, after all he was pack. Remus had yet to make any visits and if he didnt come Sirius would be sad, but he understood. Remus had spent probably close to ten years blaming Sirius for the Potter's demise, nad to learn through the Papers that it was Wormtail who had betrayed them in the first place….

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed and waved his paper in the air, it showed the WWPH (Wizards and Witches Pre Hogwarts) Letter in his hands. "I was accepted!" the boy grinned and danced around the room. Draco grinned and had a smug 'I told you so' smile on his face.

"Way to go buddy!" Sirius exclaimed and spun his godson in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry stared at the red haired boy with a sneer on his face, the bully had pushed Draco to the ground, he had yelled that Malfoy was corrupting Harry. Draco had pushed the boy away and said he wasn't.

"You need to know that you cant hangout with the wrong type of wizards!" the red haired boy exclaimed holding his hand out. "I can help you there"

"I can tell the wrong sort for myself!" Harry yelled and walked away with Draco, they were going on a field trip to see an execution against the crimes against him.

Harry had been shocked to see Lucius had done it and explained in great length that what they deserved was worth then death. Harry had cried and said no one had done anything like that to help him out, they had called him freak and said he was unloveable.

Line Break

THe crowd parted jeering as the Dursley's were walked through, Auror's all around them, they were cuffed and in black and white striped clothes.

"WE ARE CALLED HERE TODAY AGAINST THE CRIMES ON HADRIAN POTTER, HIS SQUIB AUNT WAS KILLING THE BOY. SHE HAS NO REMORSE, AND HAS BEEN DECLARED GUILTY. HER PENALTY IS THE KISS. HER HUSBAND VERNON DURSLEY HAS BEEN DECLARED TO DIE, EXECUTION. THERE SON IS TO BE ENSLAVED." Fudge spoke loudly his voice louder with sonorus charm as his wand was pointed to his throat.

Roars of approval was head, everyone went quiet as the air got cold, and everyone could see their breaths, a dementor floated over to the long necked lady. she began to scream as the dementor sucked out her life force, her emotions were all gone when the dementors lips touched hers. Dudley was crying and Vernon withered in his binds. "Petunia!" He cried next was his turn. He died, the wizards turned to Dudley.

"_Obliviate" _they chanted and Dudley knew no more.


End file.
